


Infinity of the Ultramarine Blue

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Nationals, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: They came to a compromise — Konoha would have to grow a pair and ask Komi out if they won nationals, or Shirofuku would do it herself.
Relationships: Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Infinity of the Ultramarine Blue

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd finally make my own contribution to the ever so dry konokomi tag. enjoy!
> 
> title is from setsuna hikouki by burnout syndromes.

Konoha likes to think that he’s good at keeping his feelings in check. He doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve and isn’t as expressive of his emotions as Bokuto, so it should be a breeze to have a crush on someone — to harbour _feelings_ for someone — and still be able to act normal around them, to be himself and function normally without raising any suspicion, right? It wasn’t easy, no, what with the person being on the same volleyball team as him and even one of his best friends, and the constant physical contact both during practice and after didn’t help with the sudden hyper awareness of, well, everything. 

But he managed, somehow, after being too much of a coward to actually act on his feelings and having to learn to hide them over months and months until they became second years, eventually letting it settle into a quiet hum that was always _there_ , lingering around and never going away, but forcing it down enough so that it never took over him or made him do things he was bound to regret. The most he did was relish their brief skin-on-skin contact whenever a good play was made or if their arms accidentally brushed when walking home — the rest of the time, he would be watching from a distance, trying not to let his fondness for the other show on his face.

And yet, it seemed like his efforts were futile, for there was one person who managed to see through him. Their manager, Shirofuku Yukie, was more observant than he had initially thought her to be. Despite being new to volleyball, she was quick to pick up the basics and had learned what was and wasn’t accepted, eventually being able to point out most of their faults and letting them improve both as individual players and as a team. So of course, Konoha’s whole _s_ _i_ _tuation_ was not an exception and hadn’t gone unnoticed.

She had cornered him one day during practice, while he was substituted out to have a short break and watching the practice match. _Konoha, your gay is showing_ , she had said, sidling up to him with a water bottle in hand, which he snatched away and chugged the contents while pointedly ignoring her comment. By “watching the match”, he was really only watching Komi, in awe (as always) as he went in for a diving receive and saved yet another ball Konoha was sure he himself wouldn’t have been able to get.

 _Shut the hell up, you don’t know anything,_ he had hissed back, handing her the empty bottle and glaring at her smug face, but not denying any implications. And that was all it took for Shirofuku to be the only other person who knew about Konoha’s little crush.

However, being the only other person who knew about it also meant that she was subject to the boy’s daily gushing about how _cute_ and _small_ Komi was that day and complaining of _I wanna kiss him so badly, this is so unfair._ And of course, there’s only so much a person can take of seeing him so hopelessly in love yet not actually _doing_ anything to get his crush, but every time Shirofuku had told him to just ask the boy out, for god’s sake, he replies with the same thing, that he _can’t_ , that _it’ll make things weird, I don’t even know if he likes guys what if he stops being friends with me ‘cause I’m gay._

But enough is enough, she had decided, and cut off his long speech about why Komi was the most perfect being and told him to just grow a pair and ask him out after nationals, or she would take matters into her own hands and do it herself. He yelled at her immediately, first with incomprehensible nonsense and then with the same reasons of _I can’t_ , so she compromised — Konoha would ask him out if they won nationals. 

He agreed, but only because they were crushed in the semi-finals in their first year, and even with the addition of a new brilliant first year setter who had amazing chemistry with Bokuto, there was absolutely no _way_ they could beat every team and win. 

* * *

And yet here they are 

They’re at match point, the opponent just a single point behind. Konoha holds his breath as the whistle is blown and their third year wing spiker does his run up for a vicious jump serve — although it gets picked up by the other team, the ball comes soaring back to their side of the court.

“Chance ball!” Komi calls out, positioning his hands for a clean, _perfect_ , receive, sending it right to their first year setter, Akaashi, who sets it up for Bokuto to unleash one of his super-straight-spikes. But there are three blockers defending and no gap for him to smash through, so instead he regroups, slamming the ball into the block and attempting a rebound. The other team seems to have seen this coming, because their hands jerk downwards for a kill block, but Konoha’s faster and makes it in time to dig the ball up again, high enough for Akaashi to set to their captain, who’s known for his untouchable spikes, because he hits it with so much raw power that it’s practically impossible to receive. 

The ball is thrown up in a beautiful arc, seeming to hover in the air for a split second, before falling back down and right into the palm of their captain, who smacks it down with such force that the person who receives it stumbles back and in turn the ball doesn’t go where it should — it flies out of the court, too far and too quickly for any of the other players to reach and pick up again. 

The only sounds in the arena are their heavy breathing, watching with wide eyes as the ball lands out of the court and echoes throughout the silence.

And then,

The long blow of the whistle and the arm pointing their way — _they’ve won._

_They’ve won nationals._

Cheers erupt throughout the stadium, the crowd rises to their feet to shout and clap and whistle for the boys that have just dominated nationals and won their title as the champion. The boys themselves, they stare at each other in amazement, as if in a daze, as if this were all just a dream, unmoving and unknowing of what to do.

Until their captain punches the air and lets out a loud “Yeah!”, running towards everyone to gather them together for a big group hug. Konoha feels tears well up in the corners of his eyes as he huddles against his teammates in the middle of the court — who would’ve thought they’d win in just their second year? The thrill of being champions and the whole environment of the roaring crowd leaves him buzzing with excitement, for what, he doesn’t know, it’s over, they’ve won, and he can’t help but let a few tears run down his cheeks as they line up and shout their thanks to the other team. 

Once the formalities are over, immediately they all rush back to the rest of the team, the third years forming their own little huddle with tears now streaming down their faces, overcome with emotion of finally having this dream come true. Konoha still feels like he’s in a daze, but Bokuto’s arm hooks around his shoulder and pulls the rest of the second years and Akaashi into their own circle, smile stretching so widely across his face and slowly spreading to the rest of them. 

_They’ve won nationals._

Konoha catches sight of their managers running up to them, mouths open in shouts of “Congratulations!” and “You guys did it!” as they shift around and include them in the hug, arms tightening around each other even more. He blinks away the tears that cloud his vision and his eyes meet Shirofuku’s, who’s looking around to smile at everyone. She mouths something that he doesn’t quite catch and is about to mouth back a _what,_ but doesn’t get a chance to when their coach starts to call for them.

Again, they’re congratulated, the look on his face telling them all that every single one of the praises he’s showering them in are all genuine. He says he knows everyone is tired from the five sets, so they can spend this time before the prize presentation ceremony to rest and recharge, and that he’ll continue with everything when they return back to school. The team packs up to move off of the court, and Shirofuku beckons for Konoha to come. 

“So,” she starts, looking at him with twinkling eyes, which he smiles — albeit confusedly — at, “are you gonna ask him out yet?”

He blinks at her. Her eyes are still twinkling.

_Oh._

_Right._

_They’ve won nationals._

_He has to_ —

“Ask who out?” Another voice comes from out of nowhere, startling Konoha, who whips his head to look and— shit. It’s Komi, in all his five foot glory, walking alongside the two of them, eyes on him in curiosity, having heard every word that she said and now _asking who he’s asking out_. Konoha sputters and tries to say that it’s no one, she was just joking, haha, but Shirofuku has other ideas and blurts out, “You!”

She immediately regrets it, though, because she winces and nervously turns to Konoha, who’s busy glaring daggers at the back of her head and biting back his tongue from spewing out the string of curses he so very wants to yell at her for just _telling him like that, what the fuck, Shirofuku._ He really, _really_ doesn’t want to look at Komi, to see his disgusted face, to watch him walk away and have their friendship crumble just like that, but the silence is unnerving and he can’t help but to glance over.

And the look on the shorter boy’s face, it isn’t disgust. Nor is it anger, or surprise, or anything of the sort. No, the look on his face is what Konoha can probably only describe as amused. His eyebrows are raised and lips curled upwards in such a way that he looks like Sarukui’s resting face, and _oh shit he’s looking right at me what the hell do I do_ —

A sudden warmth on his arm snaps him out of his reverie and he just hears a “Tell coach we went to the toilet,” before he feels himself being dragged along by the shorter boy, watching the team grow further and further away, being led out of the arena, towards a hallway with a sign that points inside for the toilets.

He trails in through the door after Komi, looking around and letting out a little sigh of relief that the toilet is void of anyone else apart from them, because Konoha doesn’t think he can handle being seen by anyone else right now.

 _He’s going to reject me_ , he suddenly realises, heart dropping, as Komi maneuvers them so that he’s stood in front of Konoha, who has his back to the sinks. _He brought us here so I wouldn’t be embarrassed in front of everyone when he rejects me._ Slowly, he forces himself to meet Komi’s eyes, expecting to see some sort of pitying expression and hear that he can’t accept his feelings because he just doesn’t swing like that, sorry dude, but we can still be friends!

But instead, he’s met with the face of a boy who looks nothing close to sympathetic, eyes trained on him in an intent and… expectant stare.

Konoha swallows and finds that his throat has run dry, the buzzing feeling from just now not helping his nerves in any way and in fact making him feel even more nervous. He waits for Komi to do something, to say something, anything, but there’s just silence, silence, and more silence as the shorter boy continues to look at him and say nothing.

 _Am I supposed to do something?_ He has no clue whatsoever as to what they’re waiting for, but surely Komi’s expecting him to initiate conversation, since he’s making no effort at all in doing that and is instead— _leaning closer and closer to Konoha_ . He sucks in a breath at the approaching boy, _still_ unsure of what’s supposed to happen here, come on, Komi, at least give some sign of what he wants him to do, dammit. 

The libero must’ve sensed his confusion; he raises his eyebrows and makes a face of _Really?_ while still inching closer to the taller boy, eyes maintaining contact the whole time. Konoha feels a bead of sweat trickle down his neck and racks his brain for _something_ . He’s never worked well under pressure, especially not when his _crush_ is coming so close to him—

Right. Shirofuku had done _that_ and then Komi dragged him here — he’s probably waiting for Konoha to confess. _He’s still going to reject me, though,_ he thinks miserably, swallowing dryly again before finding his voice and starting to speak.

“Um,” he finally says, voice scratchy. Komi stops leaning in, but he doesn’t move away either, and Konoha has to stop his eyes from wandering down to stare at the other boy’s lips which are _right there_ but not close enough for him to—

He catches himself before his mind were to wander any further than it should. Clears his throat. Continues, “I’ve, uh, liked you since last year, please go out with me?” 

There’s a moment of silence, Konoha tensing up in anticipation as he waits for a response, for a reaction, for _something_ , god, he doesn’t know, he just wants Komi to maybe not be tantalisingly close to him and destroy his self control that he's had for so long and make his feelings go haywire and begin doing something that he definitely shouldn’t. It only lasts for a second, though, because it turns out Komi can only keep a straight face for so long.

He steps back and immediately dissolves into laughter, clutching his stomach and bending over as Konoha stares at him wordlessly. “What,” he mutters, unsure what the boy was laughing at and getting a little irritated at the idea of Komi doing all of this just so he could ridicule Konoha for confessing.

“You,” the shorter breathes out, through bouts of giggles, “you should’ve seen your face—” He cuts himself off as even more laughter bubbles out. Konoha feels his eye twitch at the sight, yes, he’s cute, but really? Laughing at him?

“I asked you a question, asshole, if you’re gonna reject me at least do it quickly.” Konoha frowns at the still-laughing boy, not understanding what was so funny to laugh at for this long, feeling more annoyed by the second as the shorter rights himself. “Sorry, sorry,” he meets Konoha’s gaze with a look in his eyes that one would probably describe as _fond_ , “but who says I’m going to reject you?”

Konoha starts in confusion, but he barely has any time to even utter a single word before he feels something press down on his shoulders and suddenly there’s warmth on his face and hazel eyes staring straight into his own as he hears a whisper of “I’d love to be your boyfriend,” and _oh my god Komi is kissing me._

His lips taste of nothing but the salty tang of sweat, but who cares, they’re _kissing_ , _Komi’s kissing me_ , Konoha can’t help but to throw all of his self control into the wind and let himself get lost in the moment, his arms coming up from lying stiffly by his side to rest lightly on the sides of the shorter boy, who tilts his head and _oh— he never imagined this could feel so good._

They pull away eventually, parting for air, but Komi’s grip on Konoha keeps their foreheads pressed together tightly. He feels his cheeks start to burn and his lips curl up involuntarily into a smile, letting himself get lost in the other’s eyes for the nth time, but this time, he’s met with the same look coming from the boy he’s so in love with. 

“You’re so freaking gay, dude,” Komi grins at him, eyes sparkling.

“Shut up, you’re the one who kissed me first,” Konoha retorts, but he doesn’t bother to bite back the smile and hide his overflowing affection for the other. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

The libero raises his brows as his smile grows even bigger, licking his lips and murmuring, “Yeah? Why don’t you do it some more, then?”

Konoha is more than happy to comply. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
